


The Importance of Family

by LadyCizzle



Series: Love Like This [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Family, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCizzle/pseuds/LadyCizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny decides it time to introduce Steve to his family.  Steve's only slightly nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I have decided that it was time for me to post a story or better yet the first story in a series that I have written for HF0. I started writing it sometime at the beginning of the year and took a break from it before beginning to write on it again. I finally finished it but it took me a while to get it beta'd but I did (a month ago but lets not talk about that) and now it's time to post it. It's full of happy fluff, embarrassing family tales, and AU because it so would not take place in canon, unfortunately. So enough talking from me please go ahead and read and I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not these boys but the family members are of my own creation so please don't sue me CBS. You wouldn't get much of nothing anyways because I literally own nothing. Put that in your pipe and smoke it.
> 
> Author's Note: This fic has been beta'd by simplyn2deep. She is a lifesaver and I am so happy she took the time to look over this for me.

It was one of those rare mornings where Steve and Danny had the day off. After they worked a grueling case that took nearly a week and a half to solve and drained them both mentally and physically, they were under strict orders to take the weekend off. The team had also been informed that they were ordered to take a week-long vacation in a few weeks. Steve, of course, didn't want to be out of work for so long but after he got menacing glares from his entire team, he had no choice but to concede.

Danny and Steve sat at the kitchen table, Danny drinking copious amounts of coffee and Steve reading the paper, when Danny slowly lowered his mug and snatched the paper out of Steve's hands. "So Steve I've been thinking-"

Steve immediately interrupted with a smirk. "Oh no this isn't gonna be good."

"Shut-up you goof," Danny replied as he rolled his eyes. "Like I was trying to say I've been thinking that with our impending vacation time in a few weeks, it would be a great time to visit my home state."

"So you want to use those days off to go see your parents?"

"Yeah I do but here's the other thing, I want to take you with me."

Steve stopped, mid-way of reaching for the paper, and pulled his hand away. "Wait...you want me to meet your parents?" he somehow managed to sputter out never moving his eyes away from Danny.

Danny gave Steve a nod and a smile. "And my two sisters and their husbands and their kids. I know once my mother finds out we're coming a gathering is being held and a party is gonna be thrown."

"I don't know what to say."

"Just say you'll think about it. I really want them to meet you." He picked up his mug again and slid the paper back towards Steve.

"If I say yes am I going to meet your family as just your partner or as the guy you're currently sleeping with?"

"Both. I know I haven't told my folks about us, but that's only because this is something I can't tell them over the phone. You don't drop life altering news in between 'how's the weather?' and 'guess who I recently ran into?' It just doesn't work that way."

"Oh."

"That's why I'm gonna tell my folks about you and me the moment I step foot in the door. Well, maybe not the exact moment because if I know my mother it will probably be a while before she lets me breathe. But I'm gonna tell them. That I can promise you."

Steve suddenly let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. His relationship with Danny was new to him...the both of them and he didn't know just how deep their commitment ran. But meeting the parents? That was huge and completely Danny's decision. Maybe this was Danny's way of showing that he was fully committed to their relationship.

"Steve...Steven."

Steve blinked, for what felt like the first time in over a minute, to find Danny inches away from his face with narrow eyes. He couldn't help but grin. "Danny-"

"Are you even listening to me?" Danny asked.

"Yeah...yes."

When he noticed the goofy smile plastered on his partner's face, Danny suddenly found himself at a loss for words. "Yes that you're listening to me...or are you saying yes about the other thing."

Grabbing Danny by the back of the neck, he pulled him even closer. "Both," Steve replied happily. "I've been listening to every word you've just said and yes, I would love to meet your family."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Steve smiled, closing the gap between them and pressing their lips together for a soft chaste kiss. When they pulled apart both men wore matching smiles.

"Okay...that's good. I'll go make some calls."

All Steve could do was chuckle as he watched Danny walk away before picking up his paper to continue his morning reading.

********

The weeks passed quickly and before either of them knew it the day of the trip had finally arrived. As they boarded the plane Steve suddenly felt extremely nervous. He couldn't help but wonder if Danny's family would accept them as a couple of if they would-

"No. Just no."

Steve looked down to see Danny shaking his head, frowning. "What?"

"No you do not get to fill your mind with negative thoughts before you've even stepped foot in Jersey."

"But Danny-"

His hand reached out to grab Steve, squeezing it for reassurance. He knew that while Steve had said yes to the trip there might be a part of man that was still somewhat reserved, scared even. "No buts," Danny reply adamantly. "None whatsoever because no matter what happens during this trip we are leaving together. Do you understand that?"

"Yeah Danno, I got it."

"Good. Now get your ass on the plane."

********

The plane ride was long and Danny found himself falling asleep halfway through the trip, Steve's hand still gripping his. Steve, too nervous to sleep, let his mind wander to all the different reactions Danny's family could have about their relationship.

They could be happy and accept him as part of their family. Disappointed that Danny decided to shack up with a man instead of finding a new girl to help him raise Grace. Danny's family was important to him and after the ordeal with Matt he wasn't sure if they would be able to handle another shocking blow. He was broken out of his thoughts as Danny's head fell on his shoulder. Looking down at his partner and realized that Danny was doing this for them. He wanted them to be together and he wanted to give his family a chance to accept them. A chance that Steve prayed they took and grasped tightly because he would never want to come between Danny and his family.

"You're my family too you goof," Danny mumbled out, opening an eye to stare longingly at Steve. "So stop worrying already."

Steve wasn't sure how Danny knew what he was thinking and he didn't care. Especially if Danny continued to wake up next to him every day for the rest of their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's been a minute since I posted but would you believe my life got hectic and overwhelming. Of course you would because most of the time real like sucks. But that doesn't matter because I'm back now and I just want to say thanks for the love I received for the first chapter. Who would have thought that people are suckers for McDanno fluff. I know I am. Anyways I know you're ready to read so please go ahead. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not these boys but the family members are of my own creation so please don't sue me CBS. You wouldn't get much of nothing anyways because I literally own nothing. Put that in your pipe and smoke it.
> 
> Author's Note: This fic has been beta'd by simplyn2deep. She is a lifesaver and I am so happy she took the time to look over this for me.

They landed in Newark after nearly a ten hour flight with an hour layover in between and quickly made their way to baggage claim in the busy airport.

"How about you get the bags while I go fill out the paperwork for the car," Danny suggested to Steve who simply nodded in agreement. Danny found Steve once he finished the paperwork, a pair of keys in his hand and the two of them made their way to the parking garage where the rental cars were kept. Danny found the car that he had chosen, a black SUV, and opened the back door so Steve could put the bags in while he climb in the driver's seat before Steve had a chance to ask.

Danny pulled out onto the main highway without so much as batting an eye as he turned his attention to Steve. "Okay quick recap," he began, merging into the lane. "There's my mother Madeline who's a retired school teacher and my father Anthony is a retired firefighter. They spend their days doing whatever it is that retired people do. I think my dad plays golf now and my mom occasionally substitutes."

Steve could feel his stomach leap to his throat at the sight and feel of Danny's driving. Never before had he seen Danny race between cars at such high speeds and the other cars didn't seem to be bothered by it all. It took all he had not to brace his hand firmly against the dashboard. He finally tore his eyes away from the road to look at Danny.

"What subject did your mother teach?" he managed to splutter out as Danny rounded a corner.

"English, why?"

"No reason," smirked Steve. "Except I now know where the extensive vocabulary comes from."

Danny rolled his eyes and frowned. "Must you mock me all the time?"

"Yes Danny I must."

"Bite me," growled Danny.

Steve leaned over enough so that his breath ghosted over Danny's cheek. "Anytime babe," he whispered teasingly before moving away.

"None of that in my parent's house," replied Danny, smirking as he made another turn. "Anyways I have two sisters. Cecelia the oldest, four years older than me and she is a stay at home mom. She's married to Paul who's a lawyer, an ADA to be exact, and they live in Philadelphia."

"They've been married for twenty-two years right."

"Right, got married right out of high school and they have three kids together. Casey is twenty-one and a junior at NYC; she an Art major. Then there's Pauline who's fifteen and Natalie who's ten, all girls. You getting all this?" he asked when he noticed Steve's eyes focused on the road.

Steve smiled playfully. "I got it all the first time you told me."

"Oh really Mr. SEAL, if you have it all then tell me about my other sister."

The smile never left his face as he leaned back, relaxed for the first time since he entered the car, and closed his eyes. "Okay. Your other sister's name is Elizabeth but everyone calls her Liz and she a year younger than you and the third oldest. She's an RN and she has been married to Mitchell, a firefighter for seven years. They have a five year old named Aaron and they currently live in New York."

"Okay so maybe you have been listening."

"I listen to everything you say Danno."

Danny rolled his eyes disbelievingly. "If you say so," he mumbled to himself as Steve continued smiling like an idiot.

********

Danny pulled up to his childhood home thirty-five minutes later and immediately turned off the car. He glanced over in Steve's direction and could tell the other man was nervous. With a smile, he leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Steve's lips causing his partner to smile. "Would you relax," he replied, cupping Steve's cheek. "I have a good feeling about this."

Steve grinned back. "You do huh."

"Yes I do and in case you didn't know I have great instincts."

"I'll take your word on it," he whispered, giving Danny one final kiss before he opened the door and got out, Danny right behind him.

They walked up to the door and Danny didn't have a chance to knock when the door suddenly swung open.

"Daniel Evan Williams! Come here and give your mother a hug." was the first thing Danny heard before he was instantly pulled into a tight embrace.

"Hey Ma. It's good to see you."

Madeline Williams was a few inches shorter than her son but just as feisty. Her once blond hair now gray hair was pulled back into a stylish bun. She pulled away and gave Danny a loving kiss on the cheek. "It's good to see you too kiddo," she grinned giving him another kiss. "Real good."

They pulled apart and Madeline finally took notice to the tall, tan man standing behind her son with a soft smile on his face. "Oh, and who is this handsome young man hiding behind you."

Danny stepped to the side to give his mother a better view of Steve. "Ma this is my partner Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett. Remember I told you about him."

"With all the things you've told me how I could forget," Madeline smirked Madeline.

"I hope they weren't all bad things," Steve said with a smile.

"Well that's for me to know and you to find out."

"Really Ma stop it before McGarrett here wets his pants."

"I'm just kidding Steve," she finally smiled as she reached out and pulled him into a hug. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Steve stood still for a second, absorbing it all in, before wrapping his arms around Madeline and hugging her back. "It's nice to finally meet you too."

"Good, now get your butts in here," she replied as she ushered them both inside and closed the door. "You can get your bags later but right now you should eat something. I made some sandwiches because I know for a fact that my son is hungry and airline food sucks."

"Yeah it was pretty atrocious."

"Not to mention that you're far too thin. Have you been eating?"

"Ma," groaned Danny as he began following his mother.

Steve smiled to himself as he followed the two Williams' to the kitchen. He paused for a moment when he noticed all the family photos on the wall. His home had a few pictures of his mother, father, and Mary scattered around but they were few and old. Danny's home had a mixture of both. They were all black and white, still shots but none posed. All of the family was doing various things, as if completely unaware that there was even a camera in their presence. There were a few of Danny, one of him younger, perhaps in his teen years throwing a baseball in the backyard with a younger Matt. Another picture of Danny in his dress blues at what appeared to be a party, maybe his graduation from the Academy with his badge in his hand and a wide grin on his face. His sisters, parents, in-laws, nieces, nephews, and Grace. There was even a picture of Rachel holding a baby, who he assumed was Grace as a newborn, on the wall. Every picture, every family member looked...happy.

"Hey what's the hold up," Danny called out to him from the kitchen.

"Coming Danno," Steve replied back as he walked to the kitchen where Danny was sitting at the bar with a sandwich in one hand and a beer in the other. He took a seat beside Danny and Madeline slid a plate with a sandwich over to him. "Thank you Mrs. Williams."

"Please, call me Maddie," she smiled at Steve as she handed him a beer as well. "Danny was just telling me about your last case, the one with the double homicide."

"Let me guess I almost got him shot, again," Steve smirked, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Something like, that yeah," she replied back.

Steve took another huge bite out of his sandwich and grinned appreciatively. "This is delicious Maddie."

"Yeah Ma," agreed Danny as he grabbed another one from the tray. "Just what I needed."

"Thank you both for the compliments," Madeline smiled. "Oh Danny when I told your sisters you were coming home for a few days they just insisted on coming home this weekend too to see you and meet Steve. I tried to tell them that it wasn't necessary but you know how your sisters are."

"Yes Ma, I know exactly how those harpies are."

"Daniel," she scowled. "What have I told you about calling your sisters names."

Danny sighed but responded. "That it's unfitting of a not only a brother but a man to use derogatory words to describe a woman," he finished, rolling his eyes in the process as if he's been saying this for his entire life.

Madeline slapped Danny playfully on the cheek and smirked. "That's my boy."

"Ma," scowled Danny, wiping his cheek.

Steve let a chuckle escape as he watched Danny be manhandled by his mother which in turn earned him a glare from his lover. "Sorry."

"Just shut-up."

"Danny," scorned Madeline again. "That's not how we talk to guest."

"Yeah Danny, that's not how you talk to guest," Steve repeated, with a smirk.

He glared at Steve hard before mumbling an "I hate you" under his breath while Steve snickered and continued eating his sandwich.

As they ate, Danny and Madeline swapped stories about everything that had been going in their lives while Steve watched contently. He was happy to see Danny so happy.

"So Ma I was so caught up in talking to you I forgot to ask about Dad. Where's the old man?" Danny asked.

"Oh he's out golfing with a few friends," Madeline replied as she gathered up the trash and put the tray in the sink. "The doctor says the calmness of the sport is good for his blood pressure but I think he's wrong. When your dad comes back home he's angrier than he was before he left all because he can't put the ball into the hole."

"Sounds like Pop," Danny chuckled as he handed his mother his empty beer bottle. "But he'll be here soon right."

"Another hour or so maybe. He knows you're here for the weekend. Why?"

Steve watched as Danny's eyes widened and in that instant Steve knew Danny wouldn't be able to hold it in any longer. "I'm gonna go the bags from the car," said Steve suddenly as he stood up from the stool and made his way out of the kitchen.

"Danny why don't you help him," Madeline began to suggest when she felt Danny's hand on her arm.

"Actually Ma there's something I need to tell you. It's about Steve and me."

"Daniel," Madeline smiled sweetly as she patted her son's hand softly. She could tell that her son was nervous about something and needed a little reassurance. "You know you can tell me anything right."

"Yeah I know...I know and that's why I gotta tell you this now before I lose my nerve." Danny led his mother to the free stool beside him. He waited until she was seated before rubbing his hands over his face and sighing. "See the thing is I'm not as alone in Hawaii as you think. I met someone and we've been together for a while."

"Well how long is a while," she asked.

"Around six months," answered Danny avoiding his mother glare. "And before you start, I didn't tell you about them because I was scared about how you'd react. Because the thing is my new relationship is a little unconventional." He paused for a moment when he noticed his mother's confused look on her face so he decided to simply let it all out. "What I'm trying to tell you Ma is that Steve and I are more than just partners at work."

"I'm sorry-"

"We're a couple. I'm with Steve, we are a couple and I love him."

She sat there, silent, just staring at Danny while he continued avoiding her eyes. Madeline had to admit that she hadn't seen the confession coming but it was there, out in the open and Danny was waiting for her to respond. "So Danny, just to be sure that I heard you correctly, you're dating Steve and the two of you are in love."

"Yes and please say something else, anything else but 'that's fine,'" Danny pleaded desperately.

"And how do you know that's what I was about to say?" asked Madeline, crossing her arms.

Danny smiled softly. "'Cause I know you mom. You always walk around like everything's just fine and dandy when in reality you're pissed and angry but you won't talk about it."

"I'm not one for conflict Daniel you know that."

"I do but the last thing I want is for you to say you accept me and Steve when you don't and you start resenting me. I want you to be honest with me."

"Well what do you want me to say?"

"I just want you to be honest with me," answered Danny, frowning. "I'll be disappointed if you say you can't accept my relationship with Steve but I'll be even more disappointed with you if you lie and say you're fine with it."

"Will it matter what I say."

Danny shook his head adamantly. "No, because I love Steve and when this weekend is over with I'm going home with him."

She paused for a moment before reaching out and grabbing Danny's face, forcing Danny to look at her. "Then I'm happy for you," she smiled.

"Ma-"

"Look Danny, listen," Madeline began. "After your divorce from Rachel I was scared you would never be the happy, fun loving, full of life son I raised. And when she moved Grace all the way to Hawaii, I could hear the pain in your voice every time you called and it broke my heart." She paused for a moment and let out a shaky breath. "But as the months went by after you joined Five-0 I could hear the old Danny in your voice whenever you called to tell me about Grace or how your week was going. It was especially brighter when you talked about Steve. I guess a part of me knew that you two had a deeper connection than most partners. Now I know that you were simply in love."

Danny had to use every ounce of willpower he had not to let the tears fall that were beginning to build in his eyes "Oh mom."

Grabbing both of Danny's hands, she held them close to her heart, smiling the entire time. "You are my son and I love you very much, and as your mother I want nothing more than for you to be happy. So if being with Steve, loving Steve, makes you happy than I am happy for you."

"Is that the truth?"

"That is the God's honest truth," she grinned lovingly as she gave Danny a peck on the cheek. "I think Steve is good for you, Hawaii is good for you, and I pretty sure your father and sisters will say the same."

"You think so."

She got off the stool and continued to grin while Danny did the same. "I know so kiddo," she replied reassuringly. "In fact I'm pretty sure Cecelia now owes Liz some money."

"Why?"

"They bet on whether Steve was more than your friend since you talk about him constantly. Liz won."

Danny's mouth dropped open as he leaned against the counter to steady his balance. "What!?"

At that very moment Steve walked back into the kitchen wearing a goofy smile. "What did I miss?"

Danny looked back at his mom who simply grinned at him before making his way over to Steve and wrapping a hand around the back of his neck. "You don't wanna know babe," replied Danny, pulling Steve down for a kiss. "You really don't wanna know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't you just feel the love. I hope it wasn't too sappy but I couldn't not make Danny's family accepting of his relationship with Steve. I wanted to but when it came down to it I couldn't. Aw well, maybe next time. Next chapter: Steve has a talk with Danny's dad. Uh oh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bored so I decided to update once again. Hope you guys like it.
> 
> Disclaimer: As usual I don't own the show or the characters that come with the show but everything is mine. Take that CBS.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful simplyn2deep who took the time to make this fic better that what it originally was. Thanks very much.

"I hear someone owes me fifty bucks."

Danny was sitting in his childhood bedroom trying to rest and groaned as the sound of his sister Elizabeth's voice when she entered the room. Steve was currently in the garage with Danny's father and the two of them were working on his father's car together. Danny did not want to think about the conversation that was going on between the two of them. His eyes just managed to drift close one more time when he heard the front door open and a young child screamed as they ran through the house.

"Hello to you to Liz."

"Hey bro," Elizabeth smiled at her little brother as she leaned against the doorway. The tallest of the William's siblings, Elizabeth was known for her height as well as her curiosity. A busybody, a term coined by the entire family, she would often want to know everything that pertained to everybody even at a young age. She was also the worse at keeping secrets.

"Where's my adorable nephew and brother-n-law?"

"Mitchell has to work tonight but he'll be here tomorrow and Aaron is in the kitchen with Ma. She's about to make double fudge brownies."

"Now that is awesome," smiled Danny, licking his lips. "Coming home is the best."

"I know right." Jumping down on the bed, she grinned at her brother. "So where is he?" she asked, her brown eyes peering at him.

Danny shrugged nonchalantly. "Who?"

"You know who," replied Liz, continuing to grin. "The handsome Hawaiian you brought home with you to introduce to the family. I just wanna congratulate him."

"For what?"

"For knowing the real you and liking you anyway," she teased as she poked him in the side.

Danny pushed her hand away and frowned. "Well if you must know he's out back looking at Dad's car," he replied, waving his hand around. "For some reason Steve believes he's a qualified mechanic just because he fixed up his dad's old car."

"Not to mention that Dad's too cheap to get it properly fixed," added Liz and Danny nodded his head in agreement. "So how did Mom and Dad take the news?"

"They took it surprisingly well," smiled Danny. "I mean I told Ma first and she seemed okay with the news and then she told Dad who replied with a simple grunt and a pat on the back." He paused for a second and chuckled softly. "I think he's too old to care about who his grown son takes to bed."

"Speaking of bed...what's he like?"

"Excuse me? Why would I share that with you?"

Liz grabbed her brother's arm and pouted playfully. "Oh Danny come on, we're family, siblings. We're supposed to be able share experiences, swap stories."

He raised a brow. "You never asked any of this when I was dating Rachel or any girl for that matter," he replied suspiciously.

"That because they were women and in case you've forgotten Steve's a man."

"So-"

Leaning in closer, she gave him a smirk as she replied. "So that means maybe he knows a few tricks that I could share with Mitchell because sometimes-"

Danny's mouth fell open and he let out a gasp when he realized what she meant. "Oh my god I am so not listening to this," he hissed as his cheeks began to flush.

"But Danny-" she pouted.

"No," he shrieked, sticking his fingers into his ears and getting off of the bed. "La la la, not listening. Not listening. Not listening to this. La la la la-" he continued to cry out as he made his way out of the room.

She could hear him yelling even down the hall and she couldn't help the smirk that spread across her face. "He's too easy," she whispered to herself as she got up from the bed and followed her brother. She caught up with him and threw an around his shoulder. "So Steve really makes you happy huh."

Danny grinned instantly. "Outside of Grace he makes me the happiest I've ever been."

"Even more than Rachel?" she asked in a soft tone.

He let out a heavy sigh. Rachel and I were good together once and we had some great times but there was always a constant need for me to change into this person that she wanted. Someone I had no clue how to be but I tried because I thought she was the one. But with Steve it's different," he replied with a smile. "With him I don't have to be anybody but myself and that's how it's supposed to be."

She didn't waste any time, wrapping her arms around her brother and hugging tightly. "Just so you know I'm really happy for you," Liz whispered in his ear.

Danny returned the hug. "Thanks Liz."

"Anytime Danny."

********

"You really seem to know what you're doing."

Steve looked up from under the hood and gave Danny's father Anthony a smile.

Earlier, when Anthony returned from golfing, he was sat down by his son and wife and told the news about their relationship. The retired firefighter was quiet for a few moments to soak in the information he was given but finally gave his son a smile and a pat on the back. "As long as you're happy," was Anthony's response before grabbing a beer out of the fridge.

"Try telling Danny that," Steve replied as he closed the hood and wiped his hands on the cloth given to him. Anthony was an older version of Danny. While Danny possessed his mother's blond hair and blue eyes, the rest, especially his body posture and smile came from his father. "He thinks I have no clue about how to fix a car because I ordered a part from the Internet once."

"What kinda schmuck orders parts off the Internet," Anthony scoffed as he took another sip from his beer.

Steve let out a defeated sight. "Apparently this one does."

Silence lapsed over them as Anthony continued drinking his beer and Steve leaned against the hood of the car. Suddenly Anthony put his bottle down and came to stand beside Steve. "You know Danny's the only kid I never had to worry about," he spoke out suddenly.

"Sir?"

"I mean I worried about him but not as much as Cecelia, Liz, or Matt. I don't know how that sounds coming out of a father's mouth but it's the truth."

"Well I knew he was a tough guy from the moment I met him," Steve chuckled as he recalled their first meeting in his father's garage. "He even punched me in the face."

"Only after you twisted his arm in front of a crowd of people," Tony laughed. "The way he tells it you deserved it." He was silent once again before letting out a breath. "Did Danny ever tell you that when he was born he wasn't breathing?"

Steve shook his head. "No, he never did."

"Maddie's pregnancy with Danny was a rough one," he began. "Morning sickness was brutal; she wasn't able to keep anything down until almost the end of her pregnancy. The doctor was worried about the baby's weight because she was barely eating. Then when she was eight months she went into labor and had to be rushed to the hospital. Somehow during the labor the umbilical cord had wrapped itself around Danny's neck and cut off his oxygen. By the time the doctor got him out Danny wasn't breathing."

He stopped for a moment to take a deep breath as he recalled the memory. "That is one thing as a father you never want to see, your child not breathing. The doctor wanted to give up but I told him not to, that my son was a fighter and he wasn't gonna give up that easily. And I swear it was in that moment that the loudest scream I had ever heard filled the room. I looked across the room to see my son, red faced and crying his heart out. It was so beautiful I cried and it was in that moment I knew I would never have to worry about Danny."

"And I didn't," continued Tony. "He may have been the middle child but he acted as if he was the oldest. Always helping his mom in the kitchen, making sure everyone's homework was done, looking after everyone's well-being, and did he tell you about the time he handcuffed his brother at the zoo."

Steve grinned. "I've heard that story. Danny wanted to be a cop since he was nine years old."

Tony nodded. "He did after my brother Frank gave him the handcuffs when he was eight for his birthday. Sure there was a few times during his teen years that I worried, a lot especially when he started hanging out with the wrong crowd, cut his hair into a Mohawk, and took up boxing."

"He had a Mohawk. Please tell me you have pictures."

"I'm sure there are some pictures floating around in the house somewhere," Anthony replied with a mischievous smirk. "But like I said Danny grew out of his rebellious stage, kept boxing though to help with his police training."

"I know, I've seen hit the bag a few times at the gym. He's really good."

Tony took another swig from his bottle, guzzling down the last bit before sitting it on the ground. It took a moment for him to compose the words he wanted to say but once he had them he spoke again. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that while Danny is strong he has a heart as big as the universe and he wears it proudly on his sleeve. He has no problem showing every emotion he's feeling and he'll be damned if you try and make him contain them. And you Steve, you seem like a decent young man. Brave, strong, smart and maybe you are what Danny needs in his life but is Danny what you need."

His body tensed at the words coming out of Tony's mouth. "I can't say that I'm following what you're trying to say sir," he replied completely still.

"I'm saying that I love my boy and the last thing I want to see is him hurt again," stated Tony. "So if this is just some passing phase for you or you're just biding your time till something better comes along then I suggest you cut Danny loose now so he can find someone who will love him whole heartedly. It's what my son and granddaughter both deserve."

Shutting his eyes tightly, Steve let out a shaky breath and placed his bottle on the ground next to Tony's. Then he turned around and stared intensely into Tony's eyes. "I understand your concern for your son and granddaughter and you have every right to question my motives but believe me when I say this. Danny and Grace mean the world to me," Steve stated firmly. "I love them so much that I can't even fathom...I don't to ever imagine my life without them. And I will do whatever it takes to keep them safe, healthy, and happy." He paused for moment and gave Tony a huge smile. "They are happy, with me, in my home, that is now their home and I'm never letting them go, ever."

His face remained stern as he listened to everything Steve had to tell him about his love for Danny and Grace and a few seconds afterward before a smile spread across his face. Reaching out he gave Steve a friendly pat on the back. "Glad to see we understand each other," he smiled. Leaning down, he gathered up the empty beer bottles and gestured towards the house. "Why don't you go upstairs and lie down. It's been a long flight and I'm sure you and Danny are both tired."

"That sounds like a really good idea sir."

Using his free hand he patted Steve on the shoulder softly. "Please, call me Tony," he offered with a smile.

Steve smiled back happily. "Thanks Tony."

He followed Steve into the house and watch him go up the stairs before he made his way towards the kitchen.

********

"So how was it?"

Anthony placed the bottles into the trash and turned around to face his wife. "It was good. I learned of Steve's intentions regarding Danny and Grace."

"And are they good...sincere."

"Oh Maddie that boy has it so bad it's ridiculous," Anthony chuckled as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "I thought he was going to explode just from talking about Danny and Grace."

"You should have seen Danny," Madeline grinned as she let out a giggle. "I thought his face was going to split in half from smiling so hard. I'm just glad to see him so happy."

"So you're really okay about Danny and Steve."

Madeline gave her husband a nod. "I told Danny that I just want him to be happy and if Steve makes him happy then I'm happy for him. You?"

"The same," answered Tony. "I know Danny's more than capable of taking care of himself and making his own choices but I think he made the right call with Steve. They're good for each other."

Madeline agreed whole-heartedly. "And that's all that matters."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three down, three to go. Hope your teeth haven't fallen out yet because of all the fluff. That's been known to happen from time to time. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back with another update because it's been a long week and nothing will make me feel better than to post a new chapter that will hopefully lead other people to be happy. Yes, I'm a giver. Also posting because I have a plate full this weekend with several homework assignments that need to be completed by Tuesday. So, enough with the chatter I'm going to go ahead and let you read. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer see chapter one
> 
> Beta'd by simplyn2deep-She's awesome!

It was late in the evening, close to dinner time, and the house was beginning to fill with people. So far Steve had meet Danny's sister Elizabeth and her five year old son Aaron. He wasn't the youngest child Steve had ever come across but seemed to be mature for his age. Aaron also seemed very fascinated about dinosaurs, a subject Steve knew very little about but Aaron was intent on teaching everything he needed to know.

Then came Natalie, Danny's ten year old niece, who seemed extremely shy but nice and anyone with eyes could see that she adored Danny immensely. Natalie jumped on Danny's back then dragged him to play with her Barbie dolls as soon as she saw him.

'Apparently I have a daughter so I'm good at playing with Barbie and her fun loving pals,' was all Danny managed to say as he was dragged away.

Pauline was polite, speaking to him when she entered the room but too engrossed in her cell phone to notice anything going on around her. When Steve introduced himself as Danny's boyfriend she gave him a simple 'That's cool' before returning to whatever she was doing. Steve learned from Danny that Cecelia's husband and oldest daughter were arriving tomorrow afternoon.

"So you must be Steve?"

Steve turned around from the wall of pictures he was admiring again to find Danny's older sister Cecelia standing beside him smiling. Her hair pulled back into a loose ponytail, Cecelia was an exact replica of Danny. Everything from her hair to the smile made Steve believe that if it wasn't for the age difference Danny and Cecelia could be perceived as twins. "And you must be Cecelia," he smiled, holding out his hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Ditto," she replied as she took his hand. When she entered the house she gave everyone a quick wave before going into the kitchen to help her mother with dinner. She had finally been able to get away and thought it was time to introduce herself to Steve. "I heard a lot about you."

"I bet you have," Steve joked as he let her hand go. "Danny's quite the talker."

"Now that is something we both can agree on," she said with a chuckle. She turned to face the wall as well. "So, I see you're admiring the family wall."

Steve gave the wall another lingering glance. "Oh yeah. It's just...there are so many pictures of you guys and everyone just looks so happy and...it's really beautiful."

Cecelia smirked, brushing a strand of stray hair out of her face. "Complimenting my work. You must really be desperate for me to like you if you're saying you like them."

"No, that's not it," Steve rebuffed her allegation.

"Don't look so nervous I'm just messing with you."

"But you still took these? All of them?"

"Yep," she nodded. "Every photo on this wall was taken by me."

"Wow they're really amazing," replied Steve in amazement. "Danny never told me you were a photographer."

"That's because I'm not but I do dabble in the art every now and then."

Suddenly an arm slipped Steve's waist. "Don't listen to her. She's been published," Danny chided as he waved a hand at his sister.

"High school yearbooks don't count Daniel."

Danny scoffed. "I'm sorry, did you not have a photo of yours printed in The Snow Island Review three times. And don't even get me started on the Morning News. How many times has your work been featured in the paper?"

"Local newspapers and magazines don't count either Danny," Cecelia snorted as she shook her head.

"Well in my eyes they do and I have no doubt in my mind that if you ever decided to do this professionally you would become very rich and famous."

"That's so not true Danny."

"I'm sorry but I have to agree with Danny. You're really good," Steve commented as he broke into the conversation. "So what got you started taking pictures?"

She shrugged. "To be honest I have no clue but if you really need a time frame I guess when I was twelve I brought this old school camera at a garage sale and I've been flashing ever since."

"She took pictures of everything," Danny stated with a chuckle. "I swear she asked us to smile for the camera so many times that Elizabeth actually threatened repeatedly to break her camera and I started to hate smiling."

Cecelia laughed at the memory. "Yep that is correct but all that changed when I when I was sixteen. Ma took us on one of those summer field trips she liked to take us on, you know to keep our mind sharp, and we went to this art gallery in New York. The photographer," she began, "David Bryant had a selection of new pieces consisting of only black and white, non-posed photos. Lucky for me he was there, answering questions, so I asked him why. Why only black and white and why wasn't anyone posing."

"What did he say?" Steve asked.

"He said that posing was fake," was her reply. "When people are asked to pose for a picture, they are taught that they must smile even when they aren't happy so they plaster on a fake persona because they believe that's what they're supposed to do. But when you capture an individual who is completely unaware that a camera is even upon them you get them in a moment of honesty," she explained. "Whatever emotion they're feeling is present on their face, in their body posture, in their eyes and there's nothing more real than that. Black and white only enhances that honesty because there aren't any fancy colors to divert the viewer's attention. He left me in a feeling of awe because he was right. I felt the honesty and the realism pouring out of those photos and I wanted to do the same thing so I did," she finished with a smile.

"Well you do an amazing job. With every photograph it feels like I'm intruding on a personal moment but I'm too entranced by what I see to look away."

She smirked. "I see somebody's been rubbing off on Steve in more ways than one."

Danny let out a groan while Steve blushed heavily. "Seriously, are you trying to make me uncomfortable in front of Steve?"

Cecelia continued to smirk as she patted Danny's face softly. "Of course I am Danny. It's my job as your sister to harass and embarrass you every chance I get. It's in the handbook."

"I hate you the most."

"I wouldn't love you if you didn't."

"Okay everybody to the table; dinner's ready," Madeline's voice called out and everyone immediately rushed to the dinner table.

Dinner was a fun affair with loud talking, yelling, and laughter all while Madeline's delicious homemade food was being eaten. Steve had never seen anything like it. He listened them yell at each other about past events only to end their arguments with a laugh. It was louder than Steve was used to but it didn't deter him from the joining in, adding his own stories and laughter to the mix. The food was wonderful, the company remarkable, and Steve couldn't wish for a better evening.

Lying in bed later on that night, completely exhausted from today's events, Danny turned over so that he was facing Steve, perching himself up on his elbow. "Are you alright babe?"

Steve was caught off guard by the question and frowned at Danny. "Yeah I'm fine. Why?"

"I don't know," Danny shrugged in response. "At dinner you seemed a little...overwhelmed by everything that was going on."

"That's because I was but before you say anything it wasn't in a bad way."

Danny frowned confused. "So you were feeling overwhelmed by my family but in a good way."

"Yeah." Steve sighed as he sat up, forcing Danny to do the same and the two of them turned to each other. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that tonight was so great and your family is so wonderful that for a moment I was actually a little jealous."

"How so?"

"Dinner at my house, especially after my mom died, was always a quiet affair. Sure we would talk about our day and stuff but it was nothing like what I witnessed tonight. And seeing your family together it made me wish that we were close like that."

Danny let out a snort. "You wish your family was more like my family. Are you insane?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Apparently I am since you tell me that every day but that's not the point," Steve laughed as he grabbed Danny's hand and pulled him closer. "The point is that you are close with your family. You can talk to them about anything, at anytime, and you'll never be judged. After my dad shipped me back to the mainland we talked maybe once a month and less than that after I joined the Navy. The same with Mary."

"But your relationship is getting better right?"

Steve shrugged nonchalantly. "Yeah it is but it's not anywhere as good as yours with your sisters."

"Hopefully one day it will be but for now you can just borrow mine."

"I'm being serious here Danny."

"So am I," replied Danny firmly. He had private conversations with his parents and siblings and they all said the same thing. They liked Steve and approved of their relationship. Danny came back to Jersey with the mindset of not caring about what his family thought of Steve but he had to admit that their support lifted an unaware burden from his shoulders. His family loved him and by extension they were starting to love Steve. "Look Steve my family adores you and whether you like it or not you're a part of this family now."

"Really?" asked Steve cautiously, trying and failing to keep his face void of emotion but he knew Danny could see the spark of hopefulness in his eyes.

"Would I lie to you?" When he noticed the smirk Steve immediately gave him he rolled his eyes. "Don't answer that just know that I mean everything I'm saying to you in this moment. You're one of us now babe."

Steve finally allowed a hopeful smile to grace his face. "You know, that doesn't sound so bad."

"No it doesn't," Danny stated. He gave Steve a brief kiss. "Now, go to sleep," he demanded as he lay back down and wrapped an arm around Steve. "Long day ahead of us tomorrow. Ma has planned a small get together with a few of my friends from the precinct and by small she means a house full of people. If you thought today was bad just wait until tomorrow night."

Placing his hand over Danny's, Steve lay back down as well and closed his eyes happily. "You know what Danny I can't wait," he grinned as he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, fluff, and more fluff. Don't you just love it!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not these boys but the family members are of my own creation so please don't sue me CBS. You wouldn't get much of nothing anyways because I literally own nothing. Put that in your pipe and smoke it.
> 
> Author's Note: This fic has been beta'd by simplyn2deep. She is a lifesaver and I am so happy she took the time to look over this for me.

The living room was packed with people, some Danny hadn't seen in years but very happy to have him back in the city he grew up in. Danny wasted no time introducing Steve as his boyfriend to his friends. There were a few shocked faces on some but everyone was glad to see Danny happy.

One friend in particular, Jason Franks, Danny's friend since grade school. A few inches taller than Danny, Jason had bright red hair, a freckled face, and a warm charming smile that could melt a block of ice. Steve immediately took a liking to Jason and was currently listening to him retelling stories about the two of them when they were younger.

"I am so bringing a picture of you with a Mohawk back to Hawaii with me to show the rest of the team," Steve laughed after Jason finished telling his story about Danny in high school involving the high school principle, his toupee, and a flagpole. "I can't believe you did that."

"Yeah that was pretty embarrassing," Danny chuckled, lightly punching Jason in the shoulder. "Probably the most embarrassing thing I've ever done."

Jason turned to Danny, his eyes twinkling with mischief. "Now we both know that's a lie."

Danny knew he was in trouble from the look alone but the tone helped seal the confirmation. He tried to put his hand over his friend's mouth to keep him from talking. "No, oh god no."

But Steve gently pulled him away. "Yes." All Danny could do was groan heavily.

"So I have this cousin right, Mike," began Jason, smirking at Danny and Steve. "And for his twenty-first birthday he wanted to go to this club called the Rainbow Room which was a gay club downtown. I'm a secure guy, I have no problem spending a Friday night in a club full of half naked men and women I can't have but I can still look right. So anyway, I manage to rope Danny and a few other guys into coming along with us."

"I can't believe you actually agreed to go."

"Oh he didn't need much convincing and from the moment we entered all eyes are on Danny, dressed in a simple white wife-beater and a pair of faded ripped denim jeans."

"They were not," Danny barked in retaliation.

Jason just smiled. "Danny, as soon as we got to the bar you already had a drink waiting for you," he countered.

"That was fluke."

"So the ten thousand drinks you got for free the rest of the night were flukes as well?"

"Well...that was...I-"

Steve gave Danny a loving pat on the back and slid his arm around Danny's shoulder. "Let it go Danny, you were hot," chuckled Steve playfully. "So free drinks all night. Somebody must have been pretty wasted."

"Drunk off his ass," Jason laughed. "So we decided to have a little fun with him. Now, we learned early on that you can get a drunk Danny to do almost anything so we dare him to kiss the next guy that buys him a drink. Not even a minute later this guy dressed in black leather pants, silk red shirt, and tousled black hair stalks over to the bar, right up to Danny and buys him another drink."

"Oh please don't-" began Danny.

Jason cut him off with a smirk. "But I gotta Dan, I just gotta."

Danny grabbed Jason by the shoulders and shook him softly. "Jason...Jay," he begged. "If you are my friend you will not tell this story."

"Danny I am your friend and that's why I'm telling Steve," Jason replied, removing Danny's hands away from his shoulders. "Don't you want to be closer to him," he asked coyly. He smiled once more when Danny let out another loud groan which he ignored. "Anyway, Danny takes the dare and before anyone can bat an eye he has silk shirt pressed against the bar and smashes their lips together. The guy is so shocked he lets out a gasp but that just gives Dan the opportunity to shove his tongue down the poor guy's throat. It was hilarious."

"No it was embarrassing," scoffed Danny. "I didn't even know the guy."

"Well you got to know the back of his throat pretty well."

Danny released an anguished groan. "I hate you...I hate you so much."

Steve could feel his body stiffen at the mention of Danny kissing some random guy in a club. "What happened next?" asked Steve tensely, almost too afraid to hear the response.

Jason continued laughing. "Well it was funny until silk shirt tried to stick his hand down Dan's pants and that's when we knew it was time to go. We grabbed Danny, pulled him away from the guy, and left the club but not without protest."

"Oh from the guy."

"No from Danny. Apparently the guy tasted like candy and had very soft lips."

"To say I was harassed for years after that incident would be an understatement," Danny ended with a sigh. "Seriously Jason tries to tell this story every chance he gets."

"I rock at telling stories, everyone knows that." Jason turned to Steve and immediately noticed that the tall man was suddenly extremely tense. "You okay Steve?" he asked

Steve forced himself to smile at both Danny and Jason and shook his head. "Yeah I'm fine," he lied. "I'm gonna go get another beer. I'll be right back.

Danny found Steve ten minutes later sitting at the bottom steps of the garage. Walking up quietly behind him, he softly nudged him with his knee and gained his attention. "What happened to getting another beer and coming right back?"

Steve shrugged, turning back around. "I just came out here to clear my head."

"So when I asked you if you were okay and you told me you were fine that was a lie."

"No Danny I am fine," spat Steve as he stood up and walked a short distance away from Danny. "Just not sure if I want to hear any more stories about you making out with random dudes at clubs."

"Seriously," Danny asked incredulously and followed Steve. Danny reached out to grab his wrist. "That's what this is about. You're jealous."

Steve scowled unhappily as he snatched his hand away from Danny's. "You can wipe that smirk from your face because I'm not jealous."

"You're not."

"No."

Danny in no way believed him, especially with Steve making Aneurysm Face Number Four. The face that was mostly reserved for people who got a little too friendly with Danny whenever the two of them were together. He wasn't about to let this go. Placing himself directly in front of Steve, Danny set his hands on Steve's waist. "So if I told you that the guy managed to get my name and number from Jason's cousin Mike and he called me numerous times because he wanted to go out with me you wouldn't care."

"No," he replied adamantly, crossing his arms and shaking his head. "Not at all."

Danny continued to smile mischievously. "And if I told you I finally broke down and said yes you still wouldn't care. Not even if we meet in a motel room and stayed there for the entire weekend."

Steve felt his head snap as he looked down at Danny. "I thought I was the only guy you ever been with," he growled.

"You are," replied Danny shrugging. "I just made that last part up so you would admit you were jealous and you are. You're jealous of one moment I had with a guy in a complete lapse of judgment."

"Your damn right I am because I don't like the thought of you kissing other guys."

Danny let out a chuckle. "Babe I hate to tell you there have been other incidents during drunken hazes and stupid dares that involved me tonguing other guys."

Steve knew he was being ridiculous. Why should he be jealous of Danny kissing someone else long before they met? He shouldn't be but there were times he became jealous of Danny's past with Rachel. Sometimes he couldn't help but wonder what exactly it was that Danny saw in him, why he stuck around and continuously put up with his crazy antics. Steve knew that if the shoe was on the other foot, Danny wouldn't be jealous of him but still- "Shit Danny you-"

"But I will tell you this," Danny quickly interrupted, placing a hand on Steve's chin and holding it firmly. "There will be no other guy after you. In fact, there will be nobody else after you."

"You tryin' to tell me something Danno," whispered Steve huskily, watching Danny's hand moved across and down his body.

Danny grinned mischievously as his hand slid down Steve's stomach and cupped his half-hard erection through his jeans. "Yeah. Something like that."

Steve jumped back, startled. "Danny what are you...you can't. What if someone walks in?"

"Locked the door behind me and plus, nobody ever parks in the garage. Not since dad lost the remote years ago and never replaced it. It also helps that we're all too lazy to just get out and open it."

"Danny still-"

"Would you just trust me?" Danny smirked as he sunk down to his knees, pulling down Steve's pants and boxers in the process. "I know what I'm doing." He didn't waste any time, swirling his tongue around the head of Steve's cock before swallowing it, slowly sucking it into his mouth.

"Of course you do," whispered Steve huskily, his hands immediately diving into Danny's hair as he tugged him closer. "Danny please."

He did as he was told, swallowing Steve deeper into his mouth and trying his best not to smirk at the delicious moans slipping from Steve's mouth. Danny hollowed his cheeks, sucking Steve harder with such a force that it isn't long before Steve is coming. Shouting his name before his warm release spilled down Danny's throat.

One final lick of the flaccid head and Danny was standing up again, head nudge in the crook of Steve's neck. He could feel Steve's heartbeat beating rapidly against his cheek. "Feel better," he asked smugly.

"Shut up," Steve growled softly as he banged his head against the wall causing Danny to laugh.

"Goofball."

Ten minutes later calm and readjusted Steve and Danny returned to the party and immediately came face to face with Danny's sisters and their husbands. Each wearing a knowing grin on their face.

Danny let out a groan because he knew this would become another moment he would never be able to live down. An n instant blush crept across Steve's face and unable to look anyone in the eye he muttered something about getting a beer and walked away before anything could be said.

"Coward," Danny muttered at Steve's departure as he tried to walk passed his sisters but they didn't budge. "May I help you?" Danny scowled as he glared at his sisters.

"Wow," gasped Elizabeth teasingly. "Someone is incredibly snarky after having fun times in the garage with their boyfriend. Don't you agree Cecelia?"

"I do Elizabeth and isn't that quite sad. Maybe it wasn't good."

He let out another growl as he moved his glare from Elizabeth and Cecelia to their significant others, standing behind them and failing miserably at looking innocent. "Are you going to do something or are you just gonna stand there and watch them humiliate me?"

Mitchell, Elizabeth's husband simply raised in hands in defeat. "You know I would if I wasn't terrified of getting my ass kicked."

Paul shrugged. "They were your sisters first," was his reply before he and Mitchell walked away, leaving Danny alone in the presence of his sisters.

Elizabeth reached out and slapped her husband on the ass, and smirked.

"That's my bitch."

"You know what-"

"We know Danny we know," sighed Cecelia as she rolled her eyes at her brother's familiar saying. "We're evil harpies who don't know how to mind their own business and you hate us so very much."

He gave her a nod. "Yes I do, always remember that." Walking closer to both of them and gestured them closer. "By the way," he whispered, "when it comes to my 'fun time' with Steve, he's so much better than good. Way better," smirked Danny coyly, brushed past his sisters and back towards the party and Steve.

Cecelia and Elizabeth watched Danny walk away, find Steve and immediately wrap an arm around his waist. They turned and looked at each other "Is it wrong that I'm a little jealous of my brother's hot Navy boyfriend?" Elizabeth asked her sister.

Cecelia shook her head. "Not if we can be wrong together because that man is something else," she smiled, biting her lip softly.

"Okay yeah, then I'm totally jealous," Elizabeth grinned.

"Amen sister."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? I hope you did and the added drama and jealous Steve was extra nice. I really like it when Steve shows his jealous and I wish there were more fics out there dedicated to Danny being seen as a sexy piece of eye candy. I know I do ;-)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are finally here guys. The last chapter of The Importance of Family. After months of prolonging the post I am happy that I have come this far, all the way to the end. Before I let you read I just want to say thank you to everyone who has read this story, reviewed, commented whether on this site on to yourself, and favorited you are awesome. Seriously, I write because I like making others feel good and when they read my fics and a smile is brought to their face I feel better about the world itself. So thank you and don't worry, I'll be back. Remember, this fic was the first part in the 'Love Like This' series which means the McDanno adventures are far from over. Now go read. Enjoy!

Saturday consisted of Danny dragging Steve to all his favorite places in the city which included Frankie's Sub Place. Even though Steve complained about Danny's cholesterol as the man ordered extra fries to be placed on top of his roast beef sandwich he had to admit that turkey melt was delicious. Afterwards they made their way to the Jersey Shore so Steve could see what all the hype was about and possibly have a 'Snookie' sighting.

"So that's what you did that day you were sick and I made you stay home from work," Danny teased when Steve let slip that he knew who Snookie was. "You watched a Jersey Shore marathon."

"Shut up Danny," he hissed in response. "I couldn't find the remote and you ordered me to stay in bed or else."

"Yeah babe but Jersey Shore," Danny snickered. "Seriously I'd rather cut out my tongue than watch those idiots on T.V. with their fist bumping and smushing and grenades. It's an insult to all hard working Italians."

Having watching said marathon Steve immediately noticed Danny's complaints about the show. In-depth complaints that only a watcher of the show would know. Grabbing Danny's arm, he forced him to come to a halt. "Danny," whispered Steve, peering down at Danny. "How do you know what they do on the show if you never watch it?"

"Uh Saturday Night Live," stuttered Danny, turning his head away. "They make fun of the show all the time."

Steve simply placed an arm around Danny's shoulder and smiled broadly. "If you say so Danno."

Danny glared. "Shut up."

They visited a few other places, making sure to stop and get souvenirs for Chin, Kono, and Grace before Danny took Steve to another favorite of his, Sal's Steakhouse where the two enjoyed their last night in Jersey together over a steak dinner.

They woke up early Sunday morning, taking quick showers and packing their things before going down to the kitchen for a quick breakfast. When they arrived they found Madeline making pancakes, bacon, and toast and Anthony sipping on a freshly brewed cup of coffee. Danny and Steve were able get food first but it wasn't long before the entire kitchen was filled with noise as everyone awoke and all the adults demanded coffee.

"So when is your flight back to Hawaii?" Paul asked as he buttered his toast.

"Nine but we probably should leave in the next thirty minutes or so to go through security," Danny replied. "Then it's a ten hour flight with a two hour layover in LA before we're back home."

"Two hours, sounds brutal," Elizabeth grimaced. "What are you going to do during that time?"

"My sister Mary is going to meet us at the airport and we're going to have lunch together," Steve answered with a smile.

Madeline smiled as she placed another warm biscuit in front of both Steve and Danny. "That's good. You boys will be with a familiar face and not stuck in some airport bored out of you mind."

"Ha," chuckled Danny. "Bored and Steve do not belong in the same sentence Ma. Trust me when I say he would find something to blow up."

Steve scowled at Danny. "You're so hilarious Danny."

Danny smirked and gave Steve a playful shrug. "What can I say; it's a Williams' trait."

"It really is." added Elizabeth, who fought back a laugh

Cecelia nodded, her eyes twinkled in merriment. "We're very funny individuals. It's because of this that many people feel inferior to us," she stated, flipping her hair over her shoulder. The room erupted with laughter, the three Williams siblings laughing the loudest all while leaning against each other.

"Are they always like this?"

"Every time they're in the same room," grinned Mitchell as he slid out of the way before Elizabeth could hit him in the arm. "But it's something you get used to." Paul nodded in agreement.

"Yay me," replied Steve sarcastically, rolling his eyes causing the whole kitchen to erupt into laughter once more.

Once Danny was finally able to speak again, he placed his plate in the sink and looked over at Steve. "Hate to cut this short babe but we should really get a move on."

"Okay," replied Steve, following Danny's actions and then upstairs to their room.

They finished packing quickly and before they knew it was time for them to go to the airport. Just as Danny was zipping up the last suitcase when his mother knocked lightly on the door and walked into the room. "Are you boys done?" she asked.

"Yeah," nodded Danny. "Just finishing up. Was there something you needed?"

"Nothing of importance just wanted you to know it was really good seeing you again kiddo," smiled Madeline as she pulled her son into a warm embrace.

The response was immediate, wrapping his arms around his mother and holding her tightly. "You too Ma," he whispered softly and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Maybe next time you come to our side of the world you'll bring Grace to visit."

Danny grinned as they pulled apart. "Hopefully we can make that work," he replied. "Or maybe you and dad can come visit us in Hawaii."

Madeline returned the grin. "Now that sounds like a really good idea. It's been forever since we've had a proper vacation."

"You totally should do that Maddie," chimed in Steve with a smile of his own. "You could stay at the house if you want," he offered. "And if not I'm pretty sure Chin and Kono know somebody who could get you a really good deal on a hotel room."

"They do have a lotta cousins on that island," chuckled Danny as he gave his mother another quick peck.

"We just may take you up on that offer."

"I'm gonna go ahead and take these downstairs," Steve stated as he lifted up the suitcases only to be stopped by Madeline's hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Steve can I talk to you for a minute?"

He shot Danny a questioning look only to have Danny shrug back. "Don't look at me."

Not wanting to be rude Steve nodded. "Sure Mrs. ...I mean Maddie."

Danny reached out and grabbed the suitcases from Steve's hands. "I'll just take these down to the car," he replied as he walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Madeline and Steve stood in silence for a few seconds before she finally found the words she wanted to say. "Before you leave I just want to say thank you."

Steve looked at her, bewildered by her words. "For what?" he asked.

"For saving my son," she stated with a smile. "After Rachel, the divorce, and then the move I wasn't sure if Daniel would ever be himself again. As a mother I worried, tremendously but then one day I get call from Danny saying that he has been drafted by a psychotic Rambo wanna be to work on the Governor's elite task force. He also mentioned being shot but that didn't deter my happiness because I heard it. That spark that had once died out had been reignited and you were the cause. I didn't lose my son because he was saved by your love and in the process I gained another son."

Steve hadn't realized it before but this is the moment he had been waiting for and it was the moment that meant the most to him. As he listened to the confession carefully, he let the fact that she accepted him sink in under his skin and into his heart. He also willed himself not cry. He was a Navy SEAL after-all, he was trained to keep his emotions at bay but at the current moment he was finding it particularly hard. "Thank you for the compliments," he finally replied, teary eyed and smiling. "But the truth is Maddie I should be thanking you for bringing Danny into this world. He's the man he is today because of you and Tony. Because you raised him to be a head strong, loving individual who wants nothing more than to do good in this world and keep it safe for those he loves. I'm lucky I'm one of those loved ones. It's more than I could have ever asked for."

Madeline didn't even try to hide the tears that fell from her face. Wrapping her arms around Steve, she hugged him tightly. "Let's just call it even," she chuckled happily

He returned the hug full force and continued to grin as they pulled apart. "Okay." Steve checked the room one final time to make sure he and Danny had everything they'd brought with them, and he made his way to the door.

"One last thing Steve."

"Yeah Maddie," replied Steve, turning around.

She walked over to him and grabbed his hand. "I know I can never could replace your mother," Madeline began, "to be honest I wouldn't even know where to begin, but if you ever want to talk to me about anything don't hesitant to call."

"Maddie I wouldn't want-"

But Madeline cut him off by reaching up and patting him lightly on the cheek. "Don't you know kiddo, you're family now and that's what family does."

This time he didn't try to stop the tears that were gathering in the corner of his eyes. "Thanks Maddie," he whispered gratefully.

"Anytime."

He let her leave the room first and immediately followed after her. As he descended down the stairs his eyes instantly began searching for Danny. When Steve finally found Danny, surrounded by the rest of his family, he ran over to his partner and pulled him into a tight embrace, not caring that his entire family was watching.

Danny was taken back for a second but then wrapped his arms tightly around Steve returning the hug. "So I take it the talk was good," he asked, smiling.

Steve pulled away slightly and gave Danny a warm smile. "It was better than good Danno," he replied back. "It was everything."

Suddenly the sound of someone clearing their throat made them pull even further apart and turn around to find the entire family grinning ecstatically.

"If you're done we have something to give you before you leave," replied Cecelia as she pulled something from behind her back.

"You got me a present," asked Danny dumbfounded.

"Not you Danny, Steve. We got a present for Steve," she stated, walking over to Steve and handing him the wrapped gift.

Steve said nothing as he glanced in Danny's direction, wondering if his partner had anything to do with the gift. When Danny shrugged nonchalantly Steve did the only thing he could – he opened it. His eyes and mouth widened at what he saw. It was a framed photo him at the party held the night before. Steve hadn't even noticed that his picture was being taken but there he was. Standing next to the kitchen table, laughing with a beer half-way to his lips and Danny's arm around his waist.

Cecelia grabbed the photo from Steve's hands and walked over to the wall. "In case you hadn't realized this wall is very special to us. Nobody but close family is allowed on this wall because it holds memories; personal moments captured in time for us look back on and remember the happiness we felt. And now, you belong on this wall with us because I have a feeling this isn't the last time you'll be visiting the Garden State." With a final smile she hung the picture on the wall right beside the one next to Danny's and turned back around. "Perfect."

"I guess what we're trying to say is welcome to the family Steve," smiled Elizabeth as she walked over to Steve and threw her arms around him. Cecelia quickly followed suit, along with the rest of the family, and soon Steve found himself with an arm full of Williams'.

Steve didn't mind at all, happily accepting the hugs and smiling as he watched Cecelia add his picture to the wall. This time he didn't stop the tears as he looked out at Danny's family. At people who he'd met a few days ago and already they accepted him as one of their own. In the span of four days he had gained so much and was so grateful for it all. "Thank you so much," as he wiped the fresh tears from his cheeks.

Danny didn't hesitate, throwing his arms around both his sisters and pulling them close. He had never been worried about his family not accepting Steve; he just didn't know they would be this accepting this quickly. It made his heart swell with pride and happiness. "I love you guys so much," he whispered, kissing both of their cheeks.

Each returned the kiss and pulled away smiling. "We love you too," replied Cecelia with Elizabeth fully agreeing. "Now you should really get going."

"Yeah son wouldn't want you missing your flight." Anthony gave Danny a firm hug and smiled softly. "It was good seeing you and remember I love you."

"Thanks dad I love you too."

"Take care of each other," requested Madeline as she gave both men a quick peck on the cheek.

"We always do," answered Steve, nodding.

With one final round of hugs Steve and Danny exited the home, hands entwined as they walked towards the car.

It was quiet for a while as Danny concentrated on the road ahead of him when suddenly he gave Steve a quick glance spoke. "So I guess you had a good time."

"That would be an understatement Danno because I had a great time. Meeting your family, words can't describe how incredible it was for me. Thank you for loving me enough to share them with me."

It suddenly felt as if all the air had been sucked out of the car and Danny's tongue had become ten sizes too big for his mouth. "So," he managed to choke out. "You think you could handle another Williams' family gathering?"

"Danny not only can I handle it but I already can't wait till the next one."

"That's good because Ma wants to know our Christmas plans."

Steve laughed happily as his hand fell on top of Danny's and the two continued their drive to the airport, both smiling broadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A perfect way to end a very fluffy story, don't you think. Really hope I didn't offend anyone with the Jersey Shore comment but come on, you have to admit the cast are kinda idiots. Not judging, just saying. Hope you guys enjoyed it and I really hope you stay tuned to the next part of the series which hopefully will be posted soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it. I really hope you did. Next chapter: Danny tells his family the nature of his relationship with Steve. Hopefully that chapter will be up in a few days. Lets keep our fingers crossed. Until next time,
> 
> Put off for tomorrow what you don't want to do today


End file.
